


In Time

by twoheartsx



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut maybe, Future Fic, I dont know what to tag, Insanity, M/M, Rebellion, Tags May Change, set after the end of code geass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2038, the peace that the Zero Requiem achieved is still in order, or is it? The immortal witch C.C has returned to Japan with news of an uprising and an old face from the past will make a come back to haunt Suzaku once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new world

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea the other day. I am going to try to make everything make sense. I hope you guys like it.

He didn't know how many years it had been. He had been bored, sealed away. The year he was trapped in this boring hell had been two thousand seventeen. A sacrifice had been made for the good of everyone. He knew this, still they could have made his solitude much more entertaining. He almost laughed at that word. Solitude, a word that had been tossed at him many times. A witch he used to spend far too much time with threw it around a lot. She always told him he was condemned to a life of solitude. Here he was living it. How sick it was she was right. He wondered how she was. He had been sealed away by her and that guy as a way of keeping him from getting into trouble. He could almost laugh. When had he ever gotten into trouble, they were crazy. He only did things with the best of intentions. He finally had managed to weaken a part of his container, breaking free. He quickly slipped out of his confinement. Years of being trapped away his hair has grown quite long. He'd have to have it cut like it used to be. Maybe leave the back a little long so the geass mark on the back of his neck wasn't viable. He wasn't sure if this world was familiar with geass. He figured not. It was unlikely they would. He wondered if the peace he had died for was still in place. He'd have to ask his dear consummate and knight, Suzaku Kurrurgi. He was sure his dear friend had missed him. "Suzaku, I'm coming for you." 

Suzaku sat looking out at the night sky. He had his helmet off. He really didn't see no reason to wear it right now. He was alone and the world had long forgotten Suzaku Kurrurgi. He was just a name on a gravestone now. His name belong to a man who had been dead for far too long. His identity was now that of a masked messiah. Zero, savior of the world and killer of the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Brittania. Suzaku hated his tittle and everything that came with it. He was viewed as a hero. He hated himself. Lelouch payed for the sins of others and that felt cruel to him. He knew it had to be done, but the fact he was the one who did it was what hurt. Lelouch was his childhood friend as well as emperor. They were also lovers. Behind closed doors, nothing the public knew much of. It wasn't that ether boy wished to keep their love secret it was more of they didn't have time to show it. Making the world hate Lelouch kept them from having public affections of love. It felt almost crueler then the death. A privet affair, a plan of redemption for mass murder, Lelouch being, and Suzaku's wish that wouldn't be granted. Suzaku was cut from his thoughts when he heard something on the other side of his room. He threw a near by knife at the intruder, hearing the blade hit the wall and stick. He wondered how deep that thing was stuck now. He swing his legs around standing up. He seen familiar golden eyes and rolled his eyes. The women who had broke into his room for god knows what stepped into the moon light. Green hair tied back. He'd never seen her like that before.

"It's been a long time witch." Suzaku said, sitting on his bed. He seen her smirk as he called her witch. Something Lelouch used to do. She sat on the edge of the window, where Suzaku once sat. 

"Indeed it has. How's being Zero the masked savior going?" She asked. She seen him shrug. She couldn't believe he had threw a knife at her. It had almost hit her too. If she wasn't such a nice girl she would make him pay. Maybe send him into flash back. She decided against it, she had a duty to tell him what's going on. Despite the change in ownership of the name she still stood by zero. She seen Suzaku as a friend. They had spent four months or more being comrades. She didn't have a good sense of time anymore. She didn't think Suzaku did ether. 

"I'm still alive and doing it aren't I?" Suzaku asked, shrugging his shoulders. He wanted her to get to the point. He knew C.C wasn't here to catch up on the old days and ask how he was. She never did why start now? He knew she had a reason for being here he just didn't know what yet. 

C.C smirked a bit more. "I suppose so. Then again, you have to because Lelouch's final wish was for you to be Zero and you were his executor so you kind of have no choice." Suzaku glared at her. She was so causal more then likely because it wasn't her. She didn't wear the mask. She wasn't the one who pushed the sword in. 

"I never asked to..." He stopped half way into what he was going to say. It didn't matter. Saying it was only admitting to something he never wanted to happen. He didn't ask for this. "Why are you here anyways? I know it isn't to see how I am and be best friends." He said, standing up from the bed. C.C stood up from the window walking over and putting her arms around Suzaku's neck, pressing against him. She heard a scowl escape Suzaku, he hated how touchy she was at times. He'd get used to it one day C.C was sure. She leaned his close her lips inches from his ear. 

"He's back." She whispered. Suzaku's eyes widened. 

"No way." He said, shock clear in his voice. 

"And also we have a new enemy." C.C said.


	2. A threat to peace

The world had changed just as he expected. He still wasn't sure how long he had been in that hellish confinement. He also needed to track down his dear knight. He started walking, he'd have to find someone and ask them where the messiah Zero, though he could use the link he and C.C have. He figured the witch was near Suzaku, her being Zero's lady. Even though she wasn't actually Zero's. That witch was her own. Nobody owned her, no one could have her. He had learned this long ago. She didn't wish for love, she just wanted acceptance from someone. She wanted someone to truly care for her. He could understand that in a way, though he did have someone who loved and accepted him. After all this time he figured he was dead or with someone new. Both these things made him sad, but that's the price of immortality. He seen a car driving by, this was his chance to get a ride to town and maybe even find Suzaku. He stuck his hand up, seeing the person slow down. They stopped right next to him, rolling down the window. He smiled. "Thank you so much." He said, climbing into the car. The man nodded his head. 

"So where you heading kid?" The man asked. He looked at him and smiled softly. 

"I'm looking for a friend. Take me into town please I can find my way from there." The man nodded his head at the boys instructions. He began driving north. The boy looked out the window, now to just wait and find his lovely little Suzaku. 

Suzaku couldn't deal with this right now. C.C explained the situation with both R.R escape and the new trouble being stirred up. Suzaku placed the mask on, looking at C.C. "What are you planing?" She asked, standing up from her spot on the bed. 

"I am going to warn people to be careful of a man by the name of R.R and try to figure out how to stop our other threat." He said, putting the cape on. He walked off to brief the Knights as to why they are here. C.C smiled, looking out the widow. "Ever the hero." She said.

Suzkau knew the black Knights would be in an uproar. They now excited to help their leader Zero keep the peace. He announced the plan. "We are going to take down a drug ring that has started up. We need to dispose of it before it causes issues." He said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Also be careful of a man who goes by the name of R.R he is dangerous." The black Knights nodded their heads again then headed out. Suzaku sighed. He knew that what R.R was looking for was him. He figured after this was taken care of he would face his past. First, he needed to figure out a way to defeat this new enemy. He figured in the end he would need the help of his friend. A man dead to the world. Death never seemed to be what it looked like on the surface for Suzkau or those tied up in Zero requiem. Jeremiah was still alive due to him being mostly robot. C.C was an immortal witch. Lloyd was the only other then Cecile who had met a grave end. Cecile was killed in a car accident two years back. Lloyd died four years prior to that by being shoot in a bad part of town. He had went there looking for Nina. That girl was now in a mental place. Suzkau almost felt bad for her. Almost, he couldn't, wouldn't let his emotions blind him. He was also not close to Nina ether. He wasn't close to much of anyone. He headed out with the black Knights, as the leader of the black Knights he needed to be on the front lines with them. 'How can a king expect his subordinates to follow if he doesn't lead' those words were true. Zero was the king, the leader and he had to fulfill his duty. 

The car finally stopped at the start of the city. The man looked over to the long haired boy. "This is as far as I can take you." He said. The boy smiled and got out of the car. 

"Thank you very much." He said, smiling and looking back at the man. 

"Are you sure you want to go here? This place is where a lot of crime happens." The man said. The boy frowned a bit then sighed. He figured this would happen. Eternal peace was something that could not be maintained. Even with a man like Suzaku in charge. The world had a history of struggle and that could not be changed. Ideals like that were foolish and a waste of time. That was clear now. 

"I'm sure. I am looking for someone." He said, walking off. He looked back at him. "But thank you for your concern" the man smiled a bit and drove away. He felt like he had met that boy somewhere before. Maybe back in high school. He couldn't quite recall. He only knew he had spent all of high school chasing after a girl who never returned his feelings. Unrequited love at its finest. 

Suzkau watched from his knightmare. They had managed to capture all of the drug dealers except for a few that had ran and escaped him and the black Knights. Suzkau climbed out of his knightmare, using the lower wire to get to the floor. He stepped toward the Knights. "Well done. Now let.." He was cut off by a gun shot. The Knights looked around and see a man holding a gun. He was one of the dealers. They shot him quickly and turned back to find Zero on the ground. C.C got out of the knightmare their leader came out of and lifted him into her arms. She held his head in her lap and looked at two of the Knights that ran over to her and their fallen hero. "We need to get him out of here." She said, blood covering her clothes and hands. The Knights nodded their heads, helping her take him to his knightmare. C.C knew the wound was fatal but why not try to save him. It was useless anyways but she had to seem concerned. After all she is Zero's lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I am about to start working on chapter three now.


	3. To Live For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this chapter. I am so excited to see the new episode of Akito The exiled. I am in the process of writing a Julius x Suzaku fanfiction right now. Hopefully that will be out soon. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter as well.

The black Knights were in a panic. They had witnessed their leader, Zero, be shot through the chest. C.C had taken him to a privet room to doctor him. All of the Knights were sure though that the wound was fatal. It had went right through his heart. After what seemed like forever, C.C came out of the room sighing. One of the Black Knights members, ran over to her. C.C didn't know any of them by name. "Is he okay?!" The girl asked concerned. She had blond hair and brown eyes. C.C nodded her head.

"Zero is just fine. The bullet missed all vitals somehow. Please allow him to rest for now." She said. The girl nodded her and bowed, thank C.C for all her help before head off to tell the others the news. C.C smiled a little and went back to the room. She walked over to the bed where Suzaku lied. His Zero mask was off which was one of the reasons she couldn't allow anyone in here. The world had not forgotten Suzaku Kururugi quite yet. An empty grave sat awaiting the brown haired boy eagerly. It had been in wait for twenty years now. C.C was starting to think it would wait forever. He was near death often but never died. Lelouch's curse lived on. She walked over, standing next to the bed. His fancy outfit was off. She had stripped him to nothing but his boxers. Giving her more room to bandage his wounds. Wounds that wouldn't bleed for long after death then close. She couldn't even call it death. Suzaku simply couldn't die. An order, one that lived on. Would live on till the end of time or till the one who placed this wretched curse dies. A cease of existence was need to end it, though C.C knew Suzaku wouldn't do it. His feels, though buried, were still alive. He cared too much for the one who started the curse, so killing him wasn't an option. Blood soaked over the mattress, soaking into the bed sheets. She sat down watching Suzaku. She was waiting for him to wake up. She seen his hand twitching before he sat up, coughing up blood. She sat next to him, watching him cough up blood. “I'm glad to see you awake.” she said. Earning a glare from Suzaku. 

“You knew I would.” he said, standing up. C.C nodded her head. This was true. She had seen him die countless times. Well, he never truly died. No matter how much he wished to. She stood up walking over to him. 

“This is very true.” She said. She seen him looking out over the black knights. They were all worried about their leader. It was clear. The black knights valued and needed Zero. Even with world peace there was still a few mishaps. The world still had small issues but nothing that the hero Zero couldn't deal with. Though C.C was starting to worry that Suzaku was no longer fit for the job. “Suzaku, you are getting worse.” she looked at him, frowning. “I didn't think you would get like this so fast. Are you sure you can still be the hero?” 

He looked at her with a blank expression. “I have to be. Lelouch asked it of me and I owe him that much.” he clinched his fists. “Despite everything.” 

“Even despite the last twenty years and what you did twenty years ago?” C.C asked. 

“especially because of that.” He turned around picking up his zero mask, putting it on. He walked past C.C placing his hand on her shoulder. “I'll be fine. I won't screw this up.” He walked off. C.C placed a hand on the shoulder Suzaku touched. When she heard the door close she sighed. 

“Silly. It isn't you I'm worried about.” She said, sitting down on the bed. 

 

It felt nice to have at least a bit shorter hair. Now instead of going to his lower back it reached his upper back. He could sense he was getting close to his precious Suzaku. He couldn't wait to hold him again. To taste him. He wondered how he was, if he had changed any. At first he wasn't sure if Suzaku was alive but he knew now he was. He could sense him. He ran into someone, knocking the books out of their hands. “I'm sorry.” he said, bending down to pick them up. He picked them up looking at the person. 

“No, I'm sorry. I should have been watching better.” The girl said. She had red hair with blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile. It had been awhile since he had seen her, one of the few people who figured out his grand master plan. He handed her the books back. 

“Don't worry about it. Goodbye, miss.” He said, walking off. The girl turned round. 

“Wait have I met you before? You seem familiar.” She said. She couldn't place it but he seemed like someone she once knew. Almost like he was, no it couldn't be. Lelouch was dead. He turned around and smiled.

“I don't believe so. I am R.R.” He said. She frowned, of course it wasn't him.

“Never mind. Sorry to bother you.” She said, turning around, walking off. 

“No problem. Q-1.” 

Kallen's eyes widened and she turned around quickly to see the man gone. Tears slipped down her cheeks. “Lelouch,” 

C.C lied on the bed, hugging her Cheese-kun close. “He's getting closer. It won't be long till you are gone completely and the war starts again.” she said, closing her eyes. She hugged her plushy tighter. “What have you done to him?”


	4. In warning of worsening

Suzaku woke to the sound of the kitchen being torn apart or at least that's what it sounded like. He got up and seen C.C wearing nothing but an oversized white shirt, which she clearly took from Suzaku, and underwear. She was looking for something. Suzaku would have loved to punch her but he was too tired and didn't feel like promoting violence. "C.C what the hell are you doing?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Looking for pizza." She said, walking over to him. "Oh and morning to you too." He rolled his eyes and pushed past her.

"I'll get you pizza so stop making so much noise." He said. C.C smirked and sat at the kitchen table. She watched him pick up the phone and order the pizza. She twirled her hair between her fingers. "It should be here soon" he said. He walked out of the room going to put on his zero outfit. C.C followed him.

"Are you about to go see him?" She asked. Suzaku nodded his head. "Will you be able to handle seeing him in that state?"

"I have to. He will be the enemies top priority once they figure out where we are and what's going on." He stripped down to his boxers then started putting on his Zero outfit. He pulled the cap around him putting on his helmet. He started walking by C.C when she grabbed his arm.

"You're getting worse." She said. He snatched his arm away from her.

"I am aware of this. As I said before not much can be done to change the situation." He walked off. C.C frowned leaning against the doorway.

"You're worsening faster then you think idiot" she whispered.

R.R was walking through a park. This place wasn't in high sprints as he had hoped. He frowned seeing all the deed trees and brown grass. "The world is not as beautiful as I envisioned it would be." He said. He had ran into a few people but for the most part the city was like a ghost town. He needed to find his precious consummate and that stupid witch. He knew that more then like that green haired immortal was still hanging around. She seemed to stick by them. He and Suzkau. Maybe they were all friends, R.R didn't know. He sat down on a park bench next to w women with blond hair. She seemed familiar. She looked at him and smiled. "Hello. Nice day isn't it?" She said, smiling still. R.R couldn't help but smile. He had not seen her in so long. He guessed she never married or at least not the one he had been routing for her to. That kid deserved her after all he tried to get with her all high school.

"I suppose you could say that." He smiled, looking up at the sky. He didn't have time to go down memory line, through memories of a life he could never live again. He was a dead man after all. He needed to be on his way. Find that witch and Zero. He stood up. "Thank you and I'm sorry for never getting to shoot off fire works with everyone" he started walking off. The blond haired girls eyes widened. She looked the see the man gone. She smiled then shook her head.

"It couldn't have been"

 

C.C sat on Suzaku, no, Zero's bed. She closed her eyes sighing. What Suzaku said flashed through her mind. He knew he was getting worse. Had he really chosen this path. She rolled over on her side. She knew that over time he would get even worse till he would be unfixable. She could sense R.R getting closer and she also knew Suzaku could tell as well. She wondered if he could face him in the state he was in now. That applied to both of them. Both were in a less then good state at the moment. She sat up looking out the window as it started to rain. "Even the skies are crying for what you are about to lose." She said, walking over to the window. She placed her hand on the cold glass watching as Suzaku climbs into a car. He is heading to handle some business. To make sure the one thing that could attract the enemy was hidden.

"So it begins"


	5. Into the minds eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to see if I can finish that Julius story. Smut is coming up next chapter more then likely. I think we all know who R.R is and just why he wants to find Suzaku so bad.

This place was dark and gloomy and the rain outside didn't help. It had been awhile since Suzaku had been here. He hadn't been able to face the person here. He felt bad for them, seeing them in such bad shape hurt. What had been done seemed inhuman at the time. It hurt less now though. He thought about it and barely felt a prick to his heart. He thought about what C.C had said. Of course he was aware he was getting worse, he had allowed himself to. He let this coldness over take him because he felt if he didn't a sickness of the mind would take him away. The world didn't need another mad man and Zero might one day be needed. Suzaku now seen that day had come. Crime was rising, a new enemy was on their way and he was making a return. R.R, a geass giver, an immortal. Suzaku felt chills as he thought about him. He hadn't seen R.R in a long time. The chance to see him, maybe punch his face for leaving him, cursing him. He would kill that man for hurting him if he could hurt. If Suzaku still had a heart to break he would have broke R.R face the moment he seen him. Suzaku didn't have a heart or at least not one that worked properly anyways. The nurse stopped in front of a room. Room 247. They hadn't moved him since he was admitted. She unlocked the door allowing Suzaku into the room before locking it, and walking off. Suzaku took off his helmet. On the hospital bed lie a boy. Rose colored hair splattered across the white pillow. Suzaku took a seat next to the bed, brushing a few hairs out of the boys face. The boy opened his blue eyes, they looked hallow, dark circles under his eyes. He just stared blankly at Suzaku. “Are you here to kill me?” The boy mumbled out. His voice was horse, barely above a whisper. Suzaku kept the same face he always did and stood up, looking out the window. It had metal bars over it.

“No, I am having you moved.” He said, looking back at him. “Your loyalty to one man is admirable but also a burden the plan Lelouch died for.” He walked over to him. Kanon frowned and looked around then back at Suzaku.

“So you plan to keep me drugged up so that Schneizel can't find me.” Kanon asked, sitting up best he could, his back leaning on the wall behind his bed. Suzaku just nodded his head. “You really have become Zero. You are cold now. You only find my devotion admirable because you yourself are devoted to a monster.” Kanon spat. Suzaku stood almost unfazed. He knew Kanon had reason to be bitter. He had been drugged and called crazy for years. He had been kept locked up in a mental place. Because he was crazy, Suzaku knew he wasn't but he couldn't have the Earl contacting or trying to help break the geass on Schneizel. Suzaku couldn't find it in him to be upset with Kanon for what he had said. Suzaku couldn't find it in him to do much these days. At least not emotional wise. Jeremiah stepped in the room.

“Zero sir, I got the refrain.” he handed the syringe to Suzaku. Suzaku nodded his head walking over to Kanon. The boy tried to move away from him. He was weak from the other times they had sedated him.

“It's time for your medication Kanon.” Suzaku said, grabbing a hold off Kanon's arm. Kanon tried to fight against him but Jeremiah moved to hold him down. He looked at Suzaku with tears in his eyes glaring. Suzaku injected him, pushing the refrain into Kanon's veins.

“You have became a monster.” Kanon said, his eyes slowly losing focus. Suzaku frowned and stood up, putting his mask back on.

“I know I have. I am sorry.” He grabbed Kanon's arm, Jeremiah taking the other side. The two of them holding Kanon up, helping him walk. Kanon kept his gaze on the floor. He was mumbling about things, things that made him happy. Suzaku didn't pay attention. He had no right to. Happiness wasn't something Suzaku deserved to know nor remember. The feeling of it was a fading memory. C.C had once told him that after awhile his memory would fade. Parts of it would come and go. With his fading memory so were feelings as well. Suzaku who had tried to harden his heart when he was normal now felt barely anything. He ether gave up his emotions or sanity. Zero couldn't be insane so for the sake of what Lelouch wished for he gave up the right to feel. Better to lose emotions then to lose your mind.

Glass shattered across the room as the cup of water hit the wall. R.R held his head, crying. "Suzaku....I need to find you...I know my curse has kept you from dying" he laughed, lying down on the floor. He looked at the ceiling, small gasps of laughter leaving him. "I wonder if you've lost your pretty little mind or if you've turned that lovely beating heart of yours into a frozen stone." He hummed rolling onto his side. He had been so lonely. He wondered if Suzaku had been lonely. Was he fucking that witch? He'd have to wring that damned girls neck if she'd even thought of feeling Suzaku's hot lips on her. He wanted to punch her, she did this! It was her fault! A decent into madness, something that are away at R.R. He laughed, that's not his name, no far from it. Maybe it was close. It had been so long since he had heard his true name. The name his sweet little knight always called him. He almost forgot what it was. Was he even that demon tyrant emperor? No, he is a geass giver. He gives gifts. A curse in disguise of a gift. Oh, he had given that sweet knight of his a gift. It was a lovely gift. He wondered if Suzaku would punch him, knock out his teeth. Maybe Suzaku would bit into his flesh, tear him open. He loved the idea of being ripped up by his lost dearest. His consummate could tear him up, pull his insides out. Do awful, dirty, disgusting things to his body. R.R wouldn't stop him. Oh no, he would like it. He'd take it. Because he loved his knight. He imagined him insane, madness eating away at him the same way it had eaten away at R.R. He also could see him cold, emotionless. He was a monster in human form no matter what. R.R would love him ether way. Maybe nether had happened. Maybe Suzaku was just too strong. He had figured out how to keep his emotions and his sanity. R.R doubted it. "Soon my sweet consummate. Very soon." He said laughing once again.  
C.C seen Suzaku walk through the door, removing his mask. He sat on the bed next to her. She hugged her cheese-kun close. "Suzaku," she said. Suzaku glared at her.  
"Don't call me that. Suzaku is dead. I am now Zero." He said coldly. C.C narrowed her eyes sitting up.  
"So, you've given up your name. You truly are gone." She said. He just shrugged. "R.R is getting closer. You will have to face him soon." She said. Suzaku stood up.  
"I'll do what needs to be done. After all I have no emotions to get in my way" he said, walking out, carrying his helmet with him. She sighed.  
"Indeed you don't. But nether do I really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know who the main bad guy is.


	6. A curse you will never fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. This kinda just sat on my phone for a few days. I was planning to upload it with another fic I am doing but that one isn't done yet so I went ahead and uploaded this.

C.C sat on Suzkau's bed watching the boy pace back and forth. She knew why he was doing this. She could see how much he was stressing and eager at the same time. She knew because she could sense R.R getting closer, sense his desire for Suzkau. The brown haired boy could sense it too. That's why he was flipping out so much. C.C almost found it amusing. Except this had been going on for three hours. It got old. C.C thought about telling Suzkau to calm down and try to breath, but he never listened to her anyways so she might as well let him go. He would get tired soon, hopefully. She sighed sitting up. "If you are so worried about R.R why don't you have the Black Knights find him and bring him to you?" C.C asked. Suzaku sat next to her, finally ceasing his pacing. That idea seemed to appeal to him. It was a good idea. They would find the geass user and be able to talk to him. "Of course we can't use one of the men who used to work under him." C.C said. Suzaku stood up, putting his mask on.

"I'll use your idea. I'll make sure no one who knows his true identity helps look." He stepped out of the room. C.C lied back on the bed sighing. Why was he so complicated at times? Then again that's what made things more interesting. C.C couldn't wait to see how this turned out. 

A girl with long brown hair was walking through the woods. She, along with a few others had been ordered to track down a man by the name of R.R. The girl had a description of him. Now she just needed to locate him. She kept walking. She wasn't sure why Zero had requested they bring him in. Something about him being a threat to the peace. This so called peace was crumbling fast. Everyone knew it. Most pretended not to see it. The girl spotted a man sleeping under a tree. He matched the description. She went up to him, poking him with her foot. The man stirred, his eyes slowly opening. He looked up at her, his eyes a violet color. She had never in her life seen some quite like these. She shook her head. "Are you R.R?" She asked. The man just smiled and nodded his head. 

"Why is it you wish to know?" He asked. His voice was smooth. Like silk, or a snake. Something both wonderful and sinister. Everything about him seemed both godly and demonic. 

"Zero requests to see you." She said. This man was interesting and scary at the same time. He chuckled a bit then stood up. 

"Is that so? Alright then let's not make him wait." He said. The girl called back up to help her take him in. After a few minutes two guys showed up and the began taking R.R to the place Zero requested. R.R couldn't help but smirk. So suzaku was seeking him out. He figured as much. He could never keep himself away from R.R. He had always stayed by him, even in the worst. Europe had been such a pain. Though mass murder while secretly having intercourse with your guide was more entertaining then he thought it would be. He smirked at that thought. Suzaku was so devilish gorgeous in the throes of passion. He couldn't wait to see it again. To hear those high pitched moans bouncing off the walls. R.R licked his lips. Soon he could taste that delicious fruit known as Suzaku Kururugi. Well to R.R at least. The rest of the world knew him as Zero. A masked hero, a Messiah, a savior. He was a man who worked miracles. To R.R he was precious. Suzaku wasn't just a hero but a killer, the one whom activated R.R's code. He killed to save. He truly was an angel of darkness. His heart now encased in a think ice. Frozen over by time itself and sins he carried. Deaths he had to leave with. Things he had done. Even the silence can make the best of men convert. While R.R had spent years trapped away, a secret weapon for when the time is right. Suzkau had spent years alone. To live behind a mask meant he could never see anyone. His only company, the witch who started all of this and the few people who knew of the plan. The very thing that triggered this world of peace. A false peace, shattered faster then anyone expected. Nunnally had died, new people were taking over. This threat had sprung up. Vengeance was what they sought. To hurt Zero but R.R would never allow that. He was the only one who could hurt Zero just as Zero was the only who could hurt him. He noticed the people stopping. 

"This is as far as we take you. Lady Zero will take you the rest of the way." The girl spoke. R.R bowed. 

"Thank you very much." He smiled and walked over to C.C who was glaring at him. She began walking with him. Once they were far enough away he was sure the black Knights wouldn't hear he looked at her. "You don't seem happy to see me." 

She sighed, looking around. "It isn't that it's just your return has Zero losing his mind." She looked at him. He hadn't changed. Aside from his long hair he was still the same boy on the outside. The same boy she met all those years ago. The one who would never fulfill their contract. "His heart is stone now. You returning is only worsening it." She said. R.R frowned. 

"Wether I am here or not Suzaku will lose his heart. That's the fate of the immortals." He said. C.C punched him. He rubbed his cheek surprised she wasn't usually like this. 

"He is only immortal because of the curse you placed on him. He cannot give geass nor life. Suzaku lives now for you and so he can bring death. He will never know the peace of death unless you yourself die. Only then is the curse broke." She gleared at him slightly. "But Suzaku won't kill you even though you have lost your mind. Like Suzkau's heart is gone as is your mind. You'll never be the Lelouch we all knew because your minds too distorted now." She kept walking, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. R.R just frowned. C.C was right he created the curse that stole Suzkau's heart away. He brought on his own misery. He asked for his own sadness. This is why he had been locked up. So he wouldn't cause anyone pain like this ever again. 

Suzaku came home, pulling off his mask. He had gotten word R.R was brought back by C.C. He hoped they hadn't of killed each other. Not like they could. He walked into his room, setting his mask down. He seen R.R sitting at a table that was in his room. 

"Long time no see Suzaku." He said, setting his tea cup down. Suzaku walked over, running his hands through R.R's long hair. 

"Indeed it has Lelouch." He said. Lelouch smirked. Hearing that name on those lips again made shivers go down his spine. Yes, it was time to have his precious knight once more. 

"Time to indulge"


	7. The true demon emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this fic. I feel like some parts of this made no sense and wasn't explained and for that I am sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less. Sorry if the smut was exactly smutty enough. I started to write it as actual smut and then I got this idea to make it poetic or angst which ever it is.

Suzkau ran his hands through Lelouch's hair. He pulled it free of the pony tail the dark haired boy wore it in. He made a note to tease him about that later. Suzkau wasn't usually one for teasing but he hadn't seen Lelouch in years. He slowly lied the dark haired boy back on the bed, feeling Lelouch's hands slip under his shirt. Suzkau allowed lelouch to remove his shirt, leaning back down kissing the violet eyed boys lips. He felt Lelouch's hands running up and down his back slowly. Suzkau lifted Lelouch's shirt pulling it over his head. Once the shirt was off, Suzkau began kissing lelouch again. He reached down undoing the smaller males pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers in one swift movement. Suzkau wanted to take his time but he knew nether he nor lelouch had the patients for that. Lelouch reached down, undoing suzkaus pants, pulling them off. He could tell the green eyed male was just as eager as he was. Lelouch relaxed on his back, watching as Suzaku dug through his bedside drawer for lube. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic and adorable it was that Suzkau had been waiting for him. He had been waiting for this day. Suzkau pulled out the lube, smiling. Lelouch knew that Suzaku hadn't shown much emotion as of lately. He was glad that he and only he alone could stir feelings in Suzkau. Only he could bring out the brown haired boys emotions, because it was him who had took them away. In a sense that is. 

"You've been waiting for me haven't you?" Lelouch said, smirking. He always loved the fact that he had such power over others. The power he had over Suzaku brought a mix of sadness and bliss. Because Suzkau was his, only he could make Suzkau feel. That made him happy and yet it also made his head twist and hurt in such a painful way. One nether of the two boys could explain. Suzkau had his issues, C.C reminded him daily. Lelouch being away was for the best. C.C, in her own way hoped it would save Suzkau. From insanity, from his heart turning to stone. C.C felt bad for both Lelouch and Suzkau. Because they were cursed. Cursed to live forever. One frozen at heart, the other dark in the mind. C.C knew Lelouch wouldn't turn cold, his mind was already corrupt when he was a normal boy, turning much more so with the power of Geass. Now he couldn't sink any farther into the darkness of his mind. Lelouch was crazy, only Suzkau could make him sane. Even then he would never be Lelouch. That Lelouch was gone. Suzkau didn't care, he never did. Because he couldn't, because if he didn't it hurt too much. C.C knew this all too well. Losing something importune to her long ago. Now wasn't the time though to dwell on the unchangeable past. Now was the time for Suzkau and Lelouch to enjoy their reunion. 

"Of course. I would wait forever for you, your majesty." Suzkau whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice. Lelouch was no prince anymore. Lelouch was nothing but a ghost now. A ghost with a hollowed out mind to match his knights hollowed out heart. Lelouch smiled, watching Suzkau coat his fingers in lube. He felt Suzaku slowly slip a single finger into his entrance. They hadn't done this in so long. Lelouch bit his lip, suppressing a moan. He looked into suzkau's eyes, emeralds against his violet eyes. Lelouch felt a slight blush come to his face. He hadn't blushed in a long time. Lelouch couldn't even remember the last time he did. Suzkau slowly added a second finger, placing his lips over Lelouch's to silence the dark haired boy. Lelouch felt suzkau's fingers brush against that spot in him that made him feel amazing. He heard Suzkau chuckle, breathing into his neck. Lelouch hadn't heard that since they were both teens with few things to worry about. Lelouch would love to go back to those days. The days when they were children and innocent. When they had nothing to lose. When they still had something. When they weren't empty beings, meant to go on forever, wandering aimlessly with no true goal or intentions. They had no place in this world because both should be dead. No one would morn them because they were already dead. They had been for years. Lelouch died that day, Suzkau died slowly over the years. Even now, as he held Lelouch close, moving his body with Lelouch's, he felt only the tiniest of emotion. Suzkau was dead at heart, Lelouch dead in the mind. They were, in a sick way, perfect for each other. Both were dead, because of each other. Wether it was a physical kill or psychological, both ended each other's lives. 

Thier moment was fleeting, it was quick and endless. This wouldn't be the last because they were damned and both accepted this. Because they brought it on themselves. Because they wanted it, deserved it. And so they keep to the dark just as they should. Quite passions, desires that are whispered in hushed tones. 

Suzkau enters Lelouch, earning moans from both. They moved together, bodies in sync. Lelouch's nails made tracks down suzkaus back, sounds of pleasure and desire feeling the room. Suzkau was sure that witch could hear them but he couldn't find it in him to care. Well, that wasn't anything new. 

Both reached their release at the same time. Lelouch was sure they were bound mentally. Assuming it was related to the fact Lelouch had gave Suzkau the Geass which now kept him alive even when he sought death. Lelouch knew they had to talk to C.C soon. The witch had information for them. Information about the person who was attempting to destroy the peace Lelouch had given his mortality for. Both boys quickly dress, walking out into the living room where the green haired witch sat waiting. 

"Well, well, you guys were certainly enjoying yourselves." C.C said, smirking. Lelouch laughed, sitting down across from her. Suzkau took a seat next to him. 

"Did you expect any less?" He inquired. C.C just shook her head, keeping the smirk on her face. 

"Enough of your fooling around. I believe you two have had time to reacquaint yourselves with each other. We should move on to what we are all truly hair for." C.C said, setting down some paper work. She slid it over to the boys sitting across from her. Suzkau picked it up while Lelouch just sat there, keeping his normal smirk. 

"Oh, but why I'm here is simply to keep what belongs to me." Lelouch said. C.C arched a brow. 

"Is that so?" She leaned forward. "So, you give no thought to the peace you died for being destroyed?" 

Lelouch laughed at this. "I do. Which is why I'll take the world and rule it this time. I have became the true demon emperor." 

C.C just nodded her head, smiling. "Indeed you have." 

"Then shall we enter the final stage to our little game. This time, I'll achieve check mate." 

"Yes, let us." C.C said. Suzkau nodded his head, getting down on one knee. 

"Yes, your majesty."


End file.
